1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for the vulcanization of rubbers and more particularly to a process for accelerating the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that the physical properties and qualities of rubbers can be improved by vulcanization under properly selected conditions. Certain curing or vulcanizing accelerators have been proposed to this end which accelerate the vulcanization rates, reduce the vulcanization temperatures and minimize the sulfur requirements. Accelerators in common use are aldehyde-ammonias, aldehyde-amines, guanidines, thioureas, thiazoles, sulfenamides and the like, all of which are synthetically derived compounds of an organic class and possess good accelerating ability.
Large amounts of the accelerators have heretofore been required to attain adequate tensile strength, which would in turn induce scorching (premature vulcanization) and early aging of vulcanized rubbers. Besides, such synthesized accelerators are literally expensive.